One Change In Grave Danger
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Pese a toda la polémica y a pedido del público... un nuevo capi de lo que surgió por la escena perdida que publiqué en el capi 1.
1. Chapter 1

_**One Change In Grave Danger**_

**_Disclaimer: Ni el titulo ni la historia son mías (es del ídolo Quentin Tarantino)… solo es una locura que se me ocurrió para un mayor dramatismo del capi… además tras 5 años ya estaría bueno que a Nicky lo cuidaran un poquito. La canción (Wish You Where Here, de Pïnk Floyd)tampoco es mía… pero me ayudó muchísimo_**

_**Dedicado a Maia y Fey… pk son las que me apoyan con esto de escribir…**_

Todo se mantiene como Quentin Tarantino lo escribió… hasta la siguiente escena

Los padres de Nick están con Grissom y Cath… de pronto se ve entrar corriendo a una chica… Kimberly Mann… la abogada asistente del juez y la novia de Nick

Mama… papa…

Kim…- el juez stokes se acerca corriendo a abrazar a su nuera… al tiempo que su mujer la llama

-hija… estas bien…

-me acabo de enterar- las lagrimas comienzan a caer por el rostro de la chica

El juez Stokes se detiene un momento

-hija… te sientes bien…

Jillian Stokes la observa…

-Hija… tienes una mancha de sangre…

Kim baja la mirada…

-Dios… no

-que sucede…

Kim toma aire…

-esta mañana me enteré que estoy embarazada…

Los padres Nick abrazan a su nuera, quien comienza a desvanecerse

Cath vio esta escena desde lejos ubica a la chica porque sabe que es la novia de Nick y porque es la asistente del juez Stokes… de pronto la vemos acercarse corriendo…

-llamen a los paramédicos…

Hospital

Vemos a Kim en una cama… con la mirada perdida… Cath se acerca tímidamente…

-hey girl…

-hola Cath… has sabido de…

Cath baja la mirada…

-yo debería estar recolectando el dinero… si vendo el departamento y el auto… saco 500.000 mas lo de los papás de Nick… aun faltarían…

-Kim…ya estamos en eso… como estas tú…

-bien… creo

Cath se fija que kim lleva un monitor fetal…

-cuanto tiempo tienes…

-casi 11 semanas…

-Nick lo sabe…

-no… ni yo lo sabia… me enteré hoy… antes de salir a trabajar… ya que estaba con atraso… no le había dado importancia, pero me hice el test… se supone que hoy en la noche le iba a dar la noticia… en la cena...- las lagrimas comienzan a caer por el rostro de la chica…

Las lágrimas caen por el rostro de Kim… Cath se acerca y le abraza…

-tranquila… lo encontraremos… ahora no te alteres… ese chico necesita que estés tranquila…

Kim se seca las lagrimas al tiempo que le cuenta a Cath…

-sabes… anoche estuvimos escuchando a pink floyd anoche… tirados en el sillón… sin pensar en nada… solo estando juntos… abrazados… y ahora… y ahora no se donde está… no se como esta…

-kim… tengo que volver a la oficina… tienes que prometerme que te vas a quedar tranquila… por Nick… por el bebé…

Kim asiente con la cabeza

Cath se marcha… hacia el casino de Sam

Después de la escena en que Nick le dispara a la cámara y Warrick piensa en el camerino

La noche ha caído en Las Vegas… Kim sigue hospitalizada sin dormir… sin dejar de pensar en Nick… la vemos girarse sobre si misma para quedar con la mirada perdida sobre el monitor fetal… quien indica un latido constante…

Volvemos al Crime Lab

Paralelamente estamos en la escena en que Nick hace la grabación de su despedida… le habla a sus padres, a su equipo, a Grissom… y a Kim

Se comienza a escuchar bajito Wish you where here… the pink Floyd…

So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skys from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?

-Kim… mi amada Kimmy… has sido lo mas maravilloso que me trajo la vida… te amo… Dios… me hubiese gustado hacer mas cosas contigo…tenia planes lo sabes, prométeme que serás feliz… porque tu me hiciste feliz… Kimmy… te amo… siempre lo haré…

La canción se hace más fuerte…

And did they get you to trade  
Your heros for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
And did you exchange  
A walk on part in the war  
For a lead role in a cage?

Kim no deja de mirar por la ventana… las imágenes de ambos se superponen…

-tienes que ser fuerte Nick… por ti… por tu familia… por mi… y por tu hijo… te amo… - se le oye decir a Kim

Ambos lloran bajito cada uno por su lado. Las imágenes se superponen

Ambos cantan la estrofa de la canción… "how I wish you where here…"

_How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls  
swimming in a fish bowl,  
Year after year,  
running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here._

Aquí comienza la escena de las hormigas

Tras el rescate de Nick… antes de que vaya a la cárcel a visitar a la hija de su plagiador

Sacan a Nick, se lo llevan al hospital… pronto lo ingresan en la misma habitación donde está Kim… quien duerme por efecto de los medicamentos. Nick se despierta primero y ve a su mujer hospitalizada a su lado… se asusta un poco… pero Cath es la encargada de aclararle algunas cosas...

-Tranquilo… tuvo un colapso nervioso durante el día…

Nick se gira, aun le duele moverse

-Kim…

Kim despierta sobresaltada: - Nick!

Gira la cabeza y lo ve a su lado… lleno de ronchas… pero vivo.

-Mi amor…

Kim estira sus manos para tocarlo… para asegurarse de que realmente iba a estar ahí.

Nick le estira la mano…

-que sucedió sweetie…

-estas bien… te rescataron… Nicky…

Ambos lloran…

Nick mira la habitación y se detiene en el monitor fetal…

-que pasa Kim…

Kim se sonríe… le toma la mano a Nick

-esta mañana,… me entere de una noticia…

Nick aun esta confundido…

-Nicholas Stokes… solo deseo que herede la fuerza que tuviste para resistir esto…

Kim toma la mano de Nick y la lleva hacia su vientre… para depositarla en ella.

-kimmy…

-Nick besa la mano de su mujer… ambos ríen como niños… y de fondo se siente un fuerte latido cardiaco.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicado a Maia, Tina, Lau y Andry... porque lo disfrutaron y me animaron a seguir adelante con esto y con las demás.**

Unos meses después

Vemos a Nick salir de la ducha, sale hacia su dormitorio, y se encuentra con la imagen de Kimmy revisando unos papeles sobre la cama.

"Podrías dejar de trabajar un poco"- Nick se acerca a la cama, para besarla

"Tengo que dejar terminado este caso... no puedo abandonar a tu padre así como así"- le contesta ella.

"¿Vas a seguir con la idea de quedarte en Texas?" – le pregunta Nick al tiempo que la abraza

"Nick... ya lo hemos conversado... además ¿crees que para Cisco y Jillian será fácil la idea que su nuera los deje?... vamos, recuerda que son mi familia... desde que papá y mamá murieron tus padres han estado conmigo en todo momento..."

Nick la mira y sonríe... sabe que Kim tiene razón

"Sabes que no quiero trabajar en Texas... no quiero que piensen que mis logros son por la influencia de papá..."

--"buen punto cariño"

--"dime que lo vas a pensar... dime que vas a considerar la posibilidad de quedarte en Las Vegas"

-- "Te prometo que lo voy a hacer"

Nick la besa, besa la panza de Kim y se marcha a su trabajo.

El día transcurre normalmente en el crime lab. Cath y Warrick notan a Nick preocupado.

--"qué sucede amigo?"

--"nada... solo que estoy preocupado"

--"¿algo sucede con el bebé?"- se inquieta Cath

--"no, para nada... solo que Kim tiene que decidir si se queda en Texas, o si se viene conmigo aquí"

Cath coloca su mano en el hombro de Nicky y le dice: --"No la presiones... es un periodo difícil... además cualquiera sea la decisión que tomen... a ambos les va a cambiar la vida."

Nick solo sonríe

En eso aparece Grissom con una cinta.

--"Nick... esto es tuyo, no sé si la quieras escuchar..."

Nick reconoce la cinta... es aquella en que grabó su despedida, en caso de que no lo encontraran... una serie de recuerdos se le vienen a la mente: –"Gracias Grissom", es lo que alcanza a murmurar antes de encerrarse en la oficina.

Lo vemos colocar la cinta en un reproductor, se conecta los audífonos y escucha un mensaje en particular_.—__"Kim… mi amada Kimmy… has sido lo más maravilloso que me trajo la vida… te amo… Dios… me hubiese gustado hacer mas cosas contigo…tenia planes lo sabes, prométeme que serás feliz… porque tu me hiciste feliz… Kimmy… te amo… siempre lo haré…"_

Nick tras escuchar esto sonríe, se saca los audífonos y se dice a sí mismo: "Aun mantengo esos planes Kim... aun lo hago"

Cambio de escena

Nick entra a su departamento... se extraña porque está a oscuras.

--"¿Kimmy?"

Kim aparece con un coqueto vestido, el cual hace que se le note la pancita que ya tiene. Está solo iluminada por una vela, que lleva en sus manos.

--"hola tú"

Nick se acerca a abrazarla y a besarla.

--"que es esto cariño?"

--"¿cómo... acaso no puedo preparar una velada especial para nosotros?"

--"es que me recuerda cuando viajo a Texas y me tengo que venir..."

Kim lo interrumpe con un beso: --"la idea de esto es que cambie el significado"

Nick la mira extrañado, Kim sonríe: --"me quedo contigo"

Nick la toma en brazos y la besa, tras eso le dice: --"tengo que compartir esto contigo... nadie, salvo mi jefe lo ha escuchado"

Kim lo mira desconcertada. Nick coloca la cinta en el reproductor y comienza a escucharse su voz: "_Mi nombre es Nick Stokes..."_

Kim escucha atentamente la cinta... las lágrimas comienzan a brotar espontáneas por su rostro, y solo le aprieta fuertemente la mano a Nick; él mientras se lleva su mano libre a un bolsillo, justo al instante en que se escucha el mensaje hacia Kim. Vemos a Nick con la mano empuñada... como escondiendo algo. La cinta se corta abruptamente... La voz de un Nick mas calmado inunda la habitación.

" Lo voy a decir grabado... porque quiero decírtelo tranquilo... y sé que cuando esté frente a ti... voy a estar muy nervioso e impaciente. Kim... no me importa si te vas o si té quedas... solo me importa tener la certeza de que estás conmigo... de que piensas en mí tanto como lo hago yo... Kimberly Mann... ¿quisieras convertirte en mi esposa?"

Mientras se escuchaba el mensaje, Nick tenia tomada la mano de Kim con sus dos manos, y había depositado en ella algo. Kim le mira en estado de shock, y siente lo que Nick le dejó en su mano... el anillo, Kim lo observa y mira a Nick. Nick se coloca enfrente de ella y muy nervioso y con un hilo de voz pregunta:

--"¿qué me dice señorita Mann... quiere convertirse en la Sra. Stokes?"

Kim, con lagrimas en los ojos toma el rostro de Nick entre sus manos, lo besa y le responde

--"no quiero separarme nunca más de ti Nicholas... si Sr. Stokes... quiero convertirme en su mujer"—al tiempo que se coloca el anillo en su mano.

Vemos como ambos se besan.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

_**Para Andry… porque quería ver a Nick en el rol de padre y por sus lindas palabras de apoyo.**_

_**A Tina y Lau… por el apoyo… Gracias al por mayor girls**_

_**A Maia… como siempre… por esta amistad made in heaven**_

5 años después del capi anterior.

Vemos a una preciosa niña de cabellos oscuros caminar hacia una habitación… abre la puerta y ve a dos siluetas durmiendo. Se sonríe y corre hacia la cama gritando

--mamá, papá… despierten… tenemos que ir a buscar a los abuelos!

Nick sin abrir los ojos se gira en la cama y responde

--Anne Marie, cuidado con mamá… y además es muy temprano… los abuelos llegan a medio día y son las 4 de la mañana, que te dije anoche… que ibas al colegio y que tras eso iríamos al aeropuerto a buscar a los abuelos.

-- pero yo quiero ver a Cisco y a la abuela!

--si, pero primero a la escuela… recuerda que vas a presentar el trabajo sobre el trabajo de tus padres- le responde Kim

--Es cierto!

Nick se incorpora, toma a Anne Marie en brazos:-- Ya señorita… a su cama a dormir. Dígale buenas noches a mamá y a su hermanito

--Buenas noches mamita… te amo… buenas noches bebé. – la pequeña le habla al vientre de su madre… quien tiene 4 meses de embarazo

Kim se acerca a su hija y le da un beso: --También te amo pequeña… y a ti también Nick – va y lo besa

--mis dos mujeres… no saben lo felices que me hacen

(Cambio de escena)

Vemos a Kim y a Nick preparar el desayuno… mientras Anne Marie guardaba cosas en su mochila. La vemos bajar con una caja.

--Anne Marie Stokes… puedo saber que llevas ahí?

-- lo que voy a mostrar en la clase papá

-- y que es eso?

-- llevo uno de los cuadernos de mamá y la lupa que tu me entregaste

--cuida bien esas cosas hija

--si mamá

Nick mira la hora… Señoritas… al auto… las dejaré en sus respectivos lugares de destino.

Nick maneja el auto, Kim va a su lado, ambos con sus manos en la palanca de la caja de cambios. Atrás iba Anne Marie en su silla sentada

Nick se estaciona frente al colegio, Kim suelta a Anne Marie de la silla, al tiempo que Nick comienza con su habitual discurso

-- Que tienes que hacer en la escuela hija mía

-- No hablar con extraños ni aceptar nada de ellos

-- y que más?

-- fijarme muy bien en todo

--Esa es mi chica… dame un beso y que tengas un muy buen día

-- Adiós mamá, adiós papá… los amo- Anne Marie besa a sus padres y entra corriendo al colegio.

Vemos como sus padres la observan hasta que entra a su salón y se marchan

--Nicky Nicky… que va a pasar el día que nuestra hija se convierta en adolescente?

-- Como dice Warrick: no voy a dudar en usar mi arma de servicio para ahuyentar a los buitres que intenten acercársele

-- Hablando de Warrick, supongo que van a venir a la presentación

-- Claro… todos van a venir al debut teatral de Annie como "La Cenicienta"

-- Todos no vienen— Kim baja la mirada

-- Pequeña… sabes que tus padres acompañan a su nieta a cada instante

-- Lo sé, pero me hubiese gustado que estuviesen aquí… hey, debes dejarme el auto

-- por qué?

-- Cisco y Jillian llegan a medio día… tu no puedes salir del turno, así que retiro a Annie más temprano y nos vamos al aeropuerto por ellos.

--Está bien… hacemos el cambio en el Crime Lab

(Estacionamiento Crime Lab)

Nick y Kim se bajan, Cath y Warrick se encuentran con ellos

--Hey… como estas? – Cath saluda amistosamente a Kim

-- muy bien… y tu?

-- Con mucho trabajo… y como esta Annie

-- lista para mañana y su presentación de cenicienta

Grissom se asoma: -- Chicos, los necesito adentro

Nick se despide con un beso de su mujer y entra rápidamente al laboratorio.

Cambio de Escena

Vemos a Anne Marie sentada en clase. Una profesora viene a la sala y le pide que guarde sus cosas, porque la vienen a buscar. El sector de los preescolares estaba separado por el campo de fútbol del sector de la secundaria, pero la oficina de dirección estaba en el sector de los secundarios. Al llegar se encuentra con su madre

-- Mami, mami

--Hey pequeña… como estuvo tu día

Vemos como ambas se alejan por el pasillo, conversando animadamente. Se suben al auto y se marchan.

(Cambio de escena)

Vemos al equipo trabajando en pleno, de pronto la puerta se abre, es Brass

-Chicos… tenemos un tiroteo en una escuela… el director y una inspectora heridos… el sospechoso se dio a la fuga

--Que escuela es? - pregunta Grissom

-- la Walt Withman…

Nick se pone pálido… es la escuela de su hija. Su celular suena… es Kim…

--Kimmy?

--No papá… soy yo!

--Annie mi ángel… dónde estas?

--Con mamá en el aeropuerto, esperando a Cisco… ahí viene… Cisco!... abuela!

--Preciosa, ve a buscarlos, pero déjame con mamá

-- mamá… papá quiere hablarte

--Kimmy… cariño

--que sucede amor

-- Nada… no te asustes, solo que hubo un tiroteo en la secundaria de la escuela de Annie.

-- Cariño, te dije que me la traía a media mañana al aeropuerto.

-- Princesa… me dio mucho miedo.

-- Mi niño… nuestro ángel esta bien, la vieras lo feliz que viene en los brazos de Cisco

--Te amo, te veo en un rato

(Cambio de Escena… Casa de los Stokes)

Vemos a Nick caminar hacia su casa… desde la cual su hija sale corriendo para saludarlo

--papi… papi!

-- Mi ángel—Nick abraza fuertemente a su hija

--Mira lo que me trajeron los abuelos—Anne Marie le muestra una muñeca de Hello Kitty

--Estos abuelos que te malcrían

Cisco y Jillian se asoman al pórtico

--Hey Poncho… tu hija cada día más bella

--Cisco… mamá… ustedes cada día mejor

--No… ustedes se ven muy bien… como nos gustaría que vivieran en Texas… más ahora que nos darán otro nieto

--mamá… a nosotros también nos gustaría tenerlos más cerca

Vemos a Nick entrar a su casa, ve a su mujer, a su hija y se siente un hombre pleno, sonríe agradecido de la vida.

(Cambio de Escena)

Nos quedamos con las imágenes de Nick y su familia viendo la actuación de su hija… el con su cámara grabando a su pequeña y sosteniendo de la mano a su mujer.


End file.
